Post Me Notes
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Kehilangan suaranya karena kecelakaan membuat Naruto begitu frustasi, ia menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitar, tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun, bahkan setelah dirawat selama seminggu, para perawat pun menyerah. Sampai pada akhirnya notes-notes kecil membuatnya kembali tersenyum: Naruto & Sasuke's Point of View (09-07-2016) END
1. Chapter 1

**Post Me Notes**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, Two Chapter, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

Summary : Kehilangan suaranya karena kecelakaan membuat Naruto begitu frustasi, ia menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitar, tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun, bahkan setelah dirawat selama seminggu, para perawat pun menyerah. Sampai pada akhirnya notes-notes kecil membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 **-Naruto's side-**

Kejadian itu tepat seminggu lalu saat Naruto bangun dengan aroma obat yang begitu menyengat indra penciumannya. Ketika Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, ruang itu berwarna putih. Butuh beberapa menit sampai ia tersadar sedang berbaring dengan selang infus berisi cairan darah dan selang infus yang berisi cairan makanan terpasang dilengannya.

Rumah sakit?

Ingatan terakhir yang terekam dalam memorinya sewaktu ia berada dalam taxi sedang menuju sekolah-nya, tempatnya bekerja. Taxi itu melaju dengan tenang sampai entah bagaimana seorang anak kecil menyebrangi jalan dengan tiba-tiba, lalu supir taxi terserang panik. Di saat panik dan kejadian yang begitu singkat itu, Naruto hanya bisa mengingat taxi yang ditumpanginya menabrak pembatas jalan dan kepalanya membentur keras _dashboard_.

Sial baginya saat itu karena sempat melepas sabuk pengaman untuk mengambil ponsel yang terjatuh saat ingin menerima panggilan masuk.

 _Double_ sial saat ini adalah ketika setelah berhasil mengingat kejadian itu, ingin memanggil perawat, tapi merasa kerongkongannya kering, dan Naruto sadar suaranya tidak keluar sekecil atau sebesar apapun ia berusaha untuk bersuara.

Naruto tahu saat itu juga, ia bisu.

"Dia sudah menulis sesuatu dibuku?" Suara asing tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Belum... Kali ini tuan Uzumaki bahkan menolak untuk minum obat..." Suara yang menjawab mendesah berat dan panjang.

 _Screw that shit!_

Teriak Naruto dalam hatinya. Buat apa minum obat? Toh, itu belum tentu bisa menyembuhkannya dari bisu!

Naruto sudah terlanjur pesimis.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto mengerang dan membalikkan tubuhnya secara kasar ke arah berlawan dari pintu lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut rumah sakit, tidak peduli rasa perih dilengan akibat jarum infus yang bergesek dengan kulitnya saat bergerak tadi.

"Selamat siang tuan Uzumaki... Bagaimana suasana hatimu hari ini?" Naruto tahu itu suara perawat yang paling sabar merawatnya meski Naruto selalu berlaku tidak peduli dan tidak pernah bereaksi apapun selain memunggunginya.

 _Buruk seperti biasa_. Jawabnya dalam hati dengan bola mata memutar jengah dalam selimut.

"Apakah buruk seperti biasa?" Tanya suara itu lagi dengan kekehan kecil.

 _Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?!_ Teriaknya sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba merasa jengkel sendiri dengan perawat ini.

" _Well_ , setidaknya bergembiralah sedikit. Hari ini kau diperbolehkan pulang..." Naruto tetap tidak mempedulikan ocehan perawat itu. "Aku membawakan obat untukmu, jika masih keras kepala, terpaksa kami menyuntikan obat itu ke dalam cairan infus." Jelas perawat sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar.

Pintu kamar inapnya kemudian terdengar berbunyi pertanda perawat sudah keluar, Naruto langsung membuka selimut dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kepalan tangannya mengencang dan memukul keras tempat tidur.

Naruto merasa tidak bisa menerima keadaannya saat ini. Ia terbiasa berbicara, ia seorang guru taman kanak-kanak yang suka bernyanyi, berbicara dan bermain bersama anak-anak. Jika kehilangan suara artinya Naruto kehilangan hidupnya. Ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, tidak berinteraksi dengan anak-anak artinya kegelapan.

Bahkan dulu Naruto tidak se-frustasi ini ketika ia dan kekasihnya bertengkar hebat sampai akhirnya putus hanya karena hal sepeleh.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjalankan hidupnya dengan normal setelah ini?

Naruto bergerak bangun dari posisi tidur ke posisi duduk. Tangannya memijit pelan kening dan kemudian merengangkan otot lehernya. Baru saja kepala dipalingkan kekiri saat merengangkan sendi-sendi, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing.

Sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna biru tertempel di atas tempat obat-obatan.

Dengan enggan Naruto meraih notes tersebut dan membaca tulisan rapi di atas kertas itu.

 _Minum obat ini dan kau akan mendapat notes lainnya._

 **-Kau-**

Naruto mendengus karena catatan itu, memangnya dia anak kecil yang bisa ditipu dengan hal konyol seperti ini?

Dan apa-apaan ini? Bukannya tertulis nama pengirimnya, tapi malah tertulis 'Kau'.

Ketika Naruto ingin mengembalikan catatan itu, ia menyadari ada catatan lain dibalik kertas itu.

 _Jangan keras kepala_...

 _Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya..._

 _Minum obatnya, please._

- **Menyakitiku-**

Kening Naruto mengenyit karena kata 'menyakitiku'. Dia menyakiti siapa jika tidak mau minum obat? Bukankah yang disakiti adalah dirinya sendiri?

Apakah tulisan bergaris bawah adalah pesan kedua untuknya? Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum kecil karena pemikirannya.

Baiklah, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti permain si pembuat notes ini, hitung-hitung mengusir kebosanan selama menunggu jam _check out_ dari rumah sakit. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan Naruto meraih gelas berisi air putih dan meminum beberapa pil yang ada disana.

Belum berapa menit berselang perawat masuk kembali dan Naruto sudah kepalang tanggung untuk berpura-pura tidur. Jadi, ia memilih menatap datar, sedang perawat itu masuk dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya. Naruto memutar bola matanya karena merasa senyuman itu lama-lama terlihat menyebalkan.

"Aku tadi sekedar melawati ruangan ini ketika melihat sebuah notes tertempel di pintu kamar rawat ini, sepertinya untukmu, tuan Uzumaki..."

Rasanya Naruto ingin menerjang perawat itu untuk merampas kertas biru yang dipegangnya. Tapi, lebih memilih membuang muka sambil melipat tangan seolah tidak peduli.

 _Tsundere_.

"Aku letakkan di nakas, ya…." Naruto masih tidak peduli sampai terdengar bunyi pintu ditutup dan tawa perawat sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Sekali lagi Naruto buru-buru meraih _sticky notes_ itu.

 _Tersenyumlah seperti tadi,_

 _Aku selalu menyukai senyumanmu…._

- **Jika** -

Sekali lagi alis Naruto bertaut, ia diawasi oleh pengirim notes. Apakah pengirimnya mengawasi dari luar kamar? Karena ia memang sendirian di kamar ini.

Lalu apakah ini perbuatan kekasihnya?

Tapi, jika dipikir tidak mungkin. Sebab kekasih keparat-nya bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi semenjak kecelakaan tersebut. Mungkin kekasihnya sudah memiliki kekasih lain? Persetan dengan sumpahnya ini.

 _Well,_ Naruto memang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Untuk sementara waktu karena kekasihnya diutus untuk mengurus cabang kantor tempat bekerjanya di negeri orang. Sampai waktu yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu.

Sepertinya kali ini pun akan ada kata putus. Naruto tidak yakin mereka akan tetap bersama jika kekasihnya mengetahui kalau sekarang ia bisu.

 _Terima kasih sudah memenuhi permintaanku…_

 _Sekarang istirahatlah dan tunggu notes-ku selanjutnya._

 _-_ **Tetap** -

Itu tulisan dibalik notes tadi. Naruto menyadari kata-kata yang digaris bawahi seperti _puzzle_ saling berhubungan dengan kata sebelumnya.

'Kau…. Menyakitiku…. Jika…. Tetap….-'

Kalimat yang dibentuk saat ini. Naruto jadi penasaran dengan kata selanjutnya yang akan dikirim dan Naruto menuruti permintaan si penulis notes untuk beristirahat.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto tersadar dari tidurnya setelah hampir dua jam ia tertidur. Ini tidur lelap pertamanya tanpa rasa gelisah semenjak kecelakaan minggu lalu.

Teringat akan janji tentang notes selanjutnya, Naruto melirik sekilas nakas dan menemukan sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna biru terletak di sana.

 _Tertidur lelap?_

 _Wajahmu manis jika terlelap._

 **-Menolak-**

Kali ini kening Naruto yang berkerut memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang mengirimi notes ini.

Apakah ia memiliki penggemar di rumah sakit ini?

 _Berpikir keras, huh?_

 _Kau sudah tahu aku siapa…_

 **-Dirawat-**

Ah jika digabungkan kata-kata itu sekarang menjadi-

'Kau menyakitiku jika tetap menolak dirawat'.

Pipi Naruto merona karena kalimat itu bahkan senyuman di wajah melebar sempurna.

"Ini pertama kali aku melihat senyuman manismu, tuan Uzumaki. Kau tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu..."

Perawat sialan ini muncul diwaktu yang salah lagi dan sialnya melihat dirinya tersenyum lalu berakhir menggodanya.

"Waktu _check out_ -mu sudah dekat. Tapi, tenang saja urusan berkas rumah sakit sudah diurus oleh penggemarmu." Ujar perawat itu sambil mencabut selang infus ditangan Naruto dengan senyuman usil melekat diwajahnya.

Naruto meringgis, bukan karena jarum yang sekali lagi menggesek kulitnya sewaktu dicabut, tapi karena dugaannya tepat.

Dia memiliki penggemar dan Naruto tidak menyukai pemikirannya sendiri itu.

Setelah selang itu tercabut, Naruto segera merobek kertas sebuah buku yang berada di nakas dan mulai menulis. Buku itu memang disiapkan untuknya, sekedar berjaga-jaga jika membutuhkan sesuatu saat perawat datang melihatnya.

' _Ada titipan notes lagi?'_ Itu adalah tulisan yang diberikan kepada perawat untuk dibaca.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, tuan Uzumaki..." Perawat itu menggeleng dengan senyuman sedih diwajahnya, "...Dan ini adalah interaksi pertamamu dengan perawat. Satu kemajuan..." Senyuman itu berganti senyuman mengoda.

Naruto mencibir karena reaksi yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

Perawat tersebut lalu membantu membereskan perlengkapannya. Saat tengah membereskan barang, Neji, sepupu sangat jauhnya datang untuk menjemput pulang.

Dengan buku di atas meja tadi, Naruto sempat bertanya dalam tulisan pada si perawat,

Apa Neji yang dimaksud perawat dengan penggemar yang mengurus berkasnya?

Perawat itu hanya menggeleng kepala dan tersenyum misterius. Mau bertanya pada Neji pun Naruto terlalu malas untuk menulis lagi dan belum tentu Neji tahu soal _sticky notes_ itu.

Mereka berdua, Naruto dan Neji, berjalan dilorong rumah sakit dalam keadaan hening. Biasanya Naruto yang akan memulai percakapan, tapi sekarang mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bisu dan seharusnya Neji-lah yang berbicara terlebih dahulu, tapi Neji juga bukan tipe yang berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Saat mereka melewati resepsionis, seorang petugas rumah sakit menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan secarik _sticky notes_ berwarna biru lagi. Petugas itu tersenyum malu-malu dan mengatakan notes itu pemberian penggemar Naruto dan berbisik betapa beruntungnya Naruto memiliki penggemar setampan itu.

 _Sudah waktunya kau pulang..._

 _Jangan murung lagi, okey?_

 **-Aku-**

Naruto sontak menatap kesegala arah dalam ruangan itu, tapi tidak menemukan orang yang mencurigakan untuk dianggap sebagai tersangka penggemarnya.

 _Jangan mencariku..._

 _Kau tahu siapa aku, karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

 **-Peduli-**

Rasanya bulu kuduk Naruto jadi meremang karena tulisan itu.

Kenapa penggemarnya terkesan psikopat, ya?

Sialnya, bukan membantu mencari tahu siapa penguntit yang mengaku penggemarnya, Neji malah bersiul keras hanya untuk menggodanya karena baru seminggu berada di rumah sakit, ia sudah memiliki penggemar.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Tiga puluh menit lama waktu yang dibutuhkan agar mereka tiba di apartemen Naruto. Neji hanya mengantar sampai di depan pintu apartemennya lalu segera kembali ke kantor dengan alasan ia mencuri waktu bekerja saat menjemput Naruto, jadi Neji harus segera kembali sebelum ketahuan dan berakhir dirinya dipecat.

Sejujurnya, Naruto terkadang jengkel dengan sikap sok disiplin bos Neji.

Saat membuka pintu apartemen dan melewati ruang tamu, Naruto sadar ada secangkir susu coklat yang masih menguarkan asap dan secarik kertas _sticky notes_ biru terletak di atas meja.

 _Kau suka susu coklat panas, bukan?_

 _Aku siapkan untukmu..._

 **-Padamu-**

Sontak Naruto mengeluarkan semua _sticky notes_ yang tersimpan dalam saku jaket-nya dan membaca tulisan yang digaris bawahi.

'Kau - Menyakitiku - Jika - tetap - menolak - dirawat-'

'Aku - peduli - padamu.'

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, sudah jelas ini bukan ulah penggemarnya di rumah sakit, tapi penggemarnya sejak sekolah menengah atas dulu.

Awalnya Naruto sempat ragu untuk membalik _sticky notes_ itu, tapi rasa ragu kalah dengan otaknya yang memberi perintah pada tangannya untuk membalik kertas itu.

 _Sudah_ _kubilang kau tahu siapa aku..._

 _Minum dulu susu ini dan temukan notes lain dalam saku jaket yang tergantung didekat meja ruang makan._

 **-Kekasihku-**

Sekarang jika disusun kata-kata di notes itu menjadi,

'Kau - Menyakitiku - Jika - tetap - menolak - dirawat-'

'Aku - peduli - padamu - kekasihku.'

Sudut mata Naruto mulai berair, tapi Naruto berusaha meneguk susu yang rasanya sangat familiar itu dengan tetap tenang, tidak terbawa rasa emosionalnya. Susu itu habis tanpa sisa. Meski masih meragu, Naruto tetap berjalan menuju ruang makan, dan benar jaket tebal tergantung dekat meja makan.

Ada _sticky notes_ tertempel dibagian saku kantung sebelah kanan jaket itu.

 _Pakai ini dan datang ke balkon._

 _Aku tahu keadaanmu saat ini, jadi kumohon jangan menghindariku, okey?_

 **-Dan-**

Tidak ada catatan lain dibalik notes yang satu ini.

Naruto memakai jaket tebal itu dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya keras sampai rasanya gigitan itu bisa saja merobek kulit bibirnya. Tapi, Naruto tetap melangkah menuju balkon.

Pintu balkon terbuka, semilir angin meniup rambut pirangnya. Mata biru menangkap pemuda seusianya yang awalnya membelakanginya kini menatap dengan senyuman manis dan tatapan rindu terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya.

Pemuda itu berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu yang berdenyit.

 _Terima kasih sudah melakukan yang kuminta hari ini._

 _Aku pulang..._

 _Dan,_

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

Itu tulisan disecarik kertas _sticky notes_ yang disodorkan pada Naruto sambil sebelah tangannya merapikan rambut Naruto yang tertiup angin.

 _Kamisamaaa!_ Betapa Naruto sangat merindukan pemuda yang sudah menjadi penggemarnya selama sekolah menengah atas, menjadi kekasihnya sejak masa kuliah, yang pernah sekali putus dengannya karena alasan sepele, yang tinggal bersama selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, yang berhubungan jarak jauh hampir setahun lamanya karena masalah perkerjaan dan yang sangat Naruto cintai sampai rasanya takut kehilangan sebab ia telah menjadi bisu saat ini.

Naruto ingin memeluk, tapi terlalu takut untuk memulai terlebih dahulu. Saat ia hampir saja melangkah mundur, tubuh kekar itu memeluknya erat sampai rasanya pelukan itu bisa saja meremukkan tulangnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit lamanya sampai pelukan itu terlepas dan secarik _sticky notes_ diletakkan di atas telapak tangannya lagi.

 **-Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-**

 **-Apapun keadaanmu...-**

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Naruto mengambil semua _sticky notes_ yang didapat dari kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke sepanjang hari ini.

"Aku pulang..." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto. "Kau menyakitiku jika tetap menolak dirawat. Aku peduli padamu, kekasihku dan aku sangat Mencintaimu, Naruto. Apapun keadaanmu. Uchiha Sasuke." Ulang Sasuke tepat seperti tulisan bergaris bawah yang ditulisnya saat ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan meihat Naruto masih menatap kertas-kertas itu.

"Terima kasih... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke..."

Itu suara serak milik Naruto yang membalas perkataan Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note :_

Fic ini terdiri dari dua _chapter._ Di Ch selanjutnya dari sudut pandang Sasuke dan ugghhh saya tahu punya hutang sama Why Must Two, tapi saat ide ini muncul, rasanya sayang jika tidak ditulis. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk menulis sebelum idenya hilang ditiup angin.

Maaf jika _typo_ bermunculan dimana-mana.

Bagi teman-teman yang sedang berpuasa, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa~

 _And the least not the last,,,_

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

~09/06/2016~


	2. Chapter 2

**Post Me Notes**

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, Two Chapter, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

Summary : Kehilangan suaranya karena kecelakaan membuat Naruto begitu frustasi, ia menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitar, tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun, bahkan setelah dirawat selama seminggu, para perawat pun menyerah. Sampai pada akhirnya notes-notes kecil membuatnya kembali tersenyum (Sasuke's Point Of View).

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 **\- Sasuke's side -**

Bangun pagi bahkan saat matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya, mempunyai kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Sebab ia akan melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap dengan nafas turun naik secara beraturan. Posisi tidur Naruto juga menyamping, menghadap ke arah tidur Sasuke. Tangan pucat milik Sasuke menahan kepalanya agar melihat Naruto semakin jelas. Senyumnya mengembang tipis, jemari pucat itu memainkan poni yang jatuh menutupi sebagian kening sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh Naruto semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Setidaknya itu yang diketahui Sasuke.

Terhitung seminggu lebih semenjak kejadian Naruto kembali berbicara. Awalnya Naruto bingung bagaimana caranya sampai ia bisa berbicara kembali? Saat itu dengan tenang Sasuke menjelaskan jika Naruto mengalami bisu sementara akibat _shock_ saat kecelakaan, belum lagi Naruto menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Neji yang meminta ijin kerja hampir seminggu untuk merawatnya dan karena tidak berinteraksi itu, semakin membuat alam bawah sadar Naruto menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar.

Tiga hal yang membuat Naruto trauma, kecelakaan yang tiba-tiba, kecelakaan hampir membuat nyawa seorang anak kecil melayang dan terakhir Naruto ternyata sedang merindukannya saat itu dan saat kesadaran pulih, Sasuke tidak menemani bahkan tidak kabar, itu membuat Naruto berpikir Sasuke akan meninggalkannya jika tahu ia bisu.

Bahkan sejak kejadian tak terduga tersebut, Naruto tidak secerewet biasanya. Naruto seolah takut jika ia berbicara terlalu banyak, suaranya akan kembali hilang. Butuh banyak usaha dari Sasuke seperti berbicara banyak hal sehingga Naruto menimpali ucapannya. Syukur bagi Sasuke, Naruto akan banyak bicara jika membahas tentang anak-anak balita tempatnya mengajar. Sasuke yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia anak-anak pun akhirnya mulai mencari info. Itu semua dilakukannya agar Naruto tidak berdiam lagi.

Naruto hanya tidak tahu jika Sasuke merasa seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong saat mendapat kabar Naruto mengalami kecelakaan.

Sasuke ingat, saat itu ia sedang berdiskusi dengan rekan kerjanya, ketika Neji menghubunginya beberapa saat setelah Naruto dilarikan kerumah sakit. Sasuke langsung melupakan diskusi mereka, menjadi panik bahkan terburu-buru memesan tiket pesawat dan meninggalkan negara tempatnya bekerja.

Saat akhirnya pesawat mendarat di negara asal mereka, barulah pikirannya sedikit jernih untuk menghubungi pihak kantor dan memberitahu alasannya pergi secara tiba-tiba. Namun sial, karena kurang berhati-hati, ponselnya malah tertinggal begitu saja di bandara. Itu alasan Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi seorangpun setelahnya.

Sasuke sampai di rumah sakit hari itu juga, tapi Naruto masih terbaring lemas dan pingsan selama dua hari. Orang yang paling terpukul saat tahu Naruto tidak bisa berbicara selain Naruto adalah Sasuke. Sempat Sasuke melihat Naruto mencoba berteriak, tapi setelah mencoba berulang kali, Naruto malah semakin frustasi dan membuang barang disekitarnya. Setelah itu Naruto memilih untuk diam, kadang termenung lalu memilih untuk tidak merespon apapun.

Sasuke tahu Naruto begitu mencintai pita suaranya, karena suara itu yang menghubungkannya dengan anak-anak.

Tindakan Naruto yang menutup dirinya, Sasuke jadi enggan untuk bertemu. Takut jika bertemu Naruto malah menjauhinya, karena Sasuke tahu, Naruto tipe orang yang akan semakin pesimis dimasa sulitnya, yang ada di kepala Sasuke saat itu adalah bagaimana jika Naruto menolaknya saat ia memaksa bertemu? Sedang ia sendiri tidak pandai merangkai kata untuk membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik.

Naruto memang begitu, suka pesimis terlebih dahulu. Bahkan disaat Sasuke dulu menyatakan rasa sukanya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon. Sasuke memang populer dan Naruto merasa tidak akan seimbang jika mereka bersama. Padahal Naruto sendiri punya banyak penggemar karena wajah manis dan sikap cerianya.

Dokter sudah memberitahu tentang perihal bisu Naruto yang bukan permanen pada Sasuke. Bisu itu bisa sembuh jika Naruto sudah bisa 'berdamai' dengan trauma pasca kecelakannya. Tidak mengejutkan karena yang hampir ditabrak taxi tumpangan Naruto adalah anak-anak, tentu saja Naruto akan _shock_.

Hal itu juga ingin dokter beritahukan pada Naruto, tapi Naruto terlebih dahulu menutup telinganya dan mulai melempar benda-benda terdekatnya kesegala arah, menolak untuk mendengar perkataan dokter, sehingga dokter memilih untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu. Jadi, sehari sebelum Naruto keluar, ide menulis notes pun tercetus dibenaknya. Sasuke lalu meminta tolong perawat yang merawat Naruto untuk menuliskan notes-notes dan menyelipkan catatan tersebut saat Naruto lengah.

 _Well_ , mereka sudah cukup lama hidup bersama, sudah pasti Naruto akan mengenali tulisan Sasuke dengan mudah. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke meminta bantuan perawat.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak karena tertidur pulas, kini bergerak meraba-raba bagian sisi tidur Naruto.

Kosong?

Perlahan iris kelam yang masih terbungkus kelopak mata itu terbuka dan melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi, bahkan sisi kasur itu terasa dingin, pertanda Naruto sudah bangun cukup lama.

Rupanya Sasuke kembali tertidur saat menikmati wajah pulas Naruto. Baru saja Sasuke ingin bangun dan mencari Naruto, sudut matanya menatap keberadaan benda asing di atas bantal kepala milik Naruto.

 _Sticky Notes_ berwarna orange, warna kesukaan Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum karena hal itu dan dengan gerakan cepat meraih kertas bertulis tangan milik Naruto.

 _Haiii..._

 _Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu._

 _Bersihkan dirimu dan temui notes lain di dalam kamar mandi._

Senyuman Sasuke kian melebar, sepertinya ia mulai menyukai permainan _p_ _ost me notes_ ini. Sasuke menurut permintaan itu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi masih dengan tubuh berbalut piyama.

Benar ada satu notes tertempel dibotol shampo beraroma jeruk milik Naruto.

 _Jangan coba-coba menggunakan shampo milikku..._

 _Pakai punyamu, karena aku suka aroma shampomu._

 _Setelah membersihkan dirimu, temui notes lain di lemari pakaian kita._

Sasuke ingin tertawa karena lelucon Naruto, ia memang sering menggunakan shampo milik Naruto jika merindukan pemuda-nya ini.

Setelah habis ber- _shower_ , Sasuke segera melangkah kearah lemari pakaian mereka. Penasaran dengan catatan selanjutnya.

 _Pakai baju ini dan temui aku di ruang makan_.

Sasuke mengenyitkan karena permintaan ini. Baju yang dipilih cukup formal, kemeja putih polos dengan celana formal berwarna hitam.

Kejutan apa ini?

Tapi, Sasuke memilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Jadi meski pakaiannya formal tanpa menggunakan sepatu alias dengan bertelanjang kaki, Sasuke menuju ke ruang makan apartemen mereka.

Naruto ternyata sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di _pantry_ dan membelakangi Sasuke. Pakaiannya juga tidak kalah rapi dibanding Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Dalam rangka apa, kau menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke begitu berdiri di belakang Naruto, tidak lupa mencuri ciuman kilat meski itu hanya dibahu.

Awalnya Naruto sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Anggap saja dalam rangka kesembuhanku dan kau yang akhirnya kembali bekerja disini." Naruto segera berbalik dan meletakkan sup _tofu_ buatannya yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menuju ruang tamu dan menarik kursi tepat di depan Naruto untuk duduk. Sasuke memang sudah kembali bekerja di tempat asalnya ini. Bukan perkara gampang saat mengajukan kepindahannya, tapi Sasuke takut terjadi apa-apa jika ia meninggalkan Naruto. Mendengar Naruto kecelakaan saja, Sasuke rasanya kehilangan nyawanya saat itu juga.

"-Makanlah dahulu sebelum dingin." Ujar Naruto sebelum duduk dan mulai menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengikuti dan mulai menikmati makanan mereka.

Makanan itu enak seperti biasanya. Sup _tofu_ bukanlah makanan Sasuke dulu, tapi begitu ia mencicipi buatan Naruto, sup ini menjadi sup favoritnya. Rasanya tidak akan pernah sama jika orang lain yang membuatnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, susu coklat hangat buatan Sasuke adalah hal yang paling disukai. Sekedar info saja, jika Naruto mulai merajuk, hanya butuh segelas minuman itu dengan tangan Sasuke yang meracik-nya dan viola, Naruto tidak akan merajuk lagi.

Sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk senyuman jika mengingat hal itu.

"Kau membuatku merinding dengan senyuman itu, _teme_... Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela menyuapi sarapannya.

"Tidak ada, _dobe_... Hanya berpikir jika aku merindukan masakan buatanmu ini." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

 _Teme, Dobe_...

Bukan panggilan yang manis untuk sepasang kekasih. Sasuke sudah tidak ingat lagi awal mereka saling mencela dengan panggilan itu, tapi itu merupakan ciri khas mereka. Jika ada yang menyebut _dobe_ , dipikiran Sasuke adalah Naruto dan jika sebaliknya menyebut _teme_ , yang ada dipikiran Naruto adalah Sasuke.

Di awal hubungan mereka, panggilan itu digunakan untuk mengejek, menyindir atau saat sedang bertengkar. Meski pertengkaran mereka pun bukan pertengkaran besar-besaran. Lagian mereka sudah hidup bersama cukup lama dan melewati fase remaja. Mereka cukup dewasa sekarang, pertengkaran mulai berkurang, yang ada adalah berusaha saling memahami. Mereka juga bukan pasangan yang suka pamer diumum, tapi aslinya tidak sedekat itu. Mungkin dimata orang mereka terlihat dingin, kadang berselisih, tapi lebih dari itu, yang penting adalah Naruto sangat tahu seberapa besar rasa pedulinya terhadap pemuda ini dan sebaliknya Sasuke tahu seberapa pedulinya Naruto padanya.

Saat Sasuke selesai dengan sarapannya dan mulai meneguk air putih di gelas, satu lembar _sticky notes_ tertempel ditelapak tangannya yang terletak di atas meja makan. Sasuke mengernyit karena perbuatan Naruto itu.

 _Buatkan aku susu coklat, please_.

Mata hitam Sasuke terangkat dan menatap Naruto yang mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke masih sedikit heran dan anggukan dengan senyuman lebar Naruto yang didapat sebagai jawaban.

Ah... Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang membuatnya terjerat.

Sedikit menghela nafasnya, Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, "Baiklah... Tunggu disini. Aku akan membuatnya tidak lebih lama dari lima menit." Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke menepati perkataannya, tidak sampai lima menit, ia kembali dengan susu coklat hangat ditangannya. Susu itu diletakan persis di depan Naruto.

"Minumanlah sebelum dingin..." Ucap Sasuke setelah selesai meletakkan minuman itu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ada senyuman tipis diwajah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sasuke tahu, Naruto-nya suka tersenyum, tapi rasanya sedari tadi Naruto bersikap aneh.

Senyuman itu berganti menjadi cibiran, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kau selalu bilang 'minumlah sebelum dingin' saat memberikan minuman ini." Jelas Naruto dan mulai meneguk minuman hangat itu. " _Well_ , aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini..." Ucapannya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Ya... Aku juga..." Balas Sasuke membenarkan dan Naruto kembali meminum minumannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menikmati minuman itu dengan lambat sekali. Butuh berapa waktu lamanya sampai minuman itu habis setengah gelas. Ada jeda diantara mereka yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu dengan meneguk minuman buatan Sasuke. Gelas masih melekat dibibir ketika Naruto menyodorkan makanan penutup yang tertempel dua _sticky notes_ dibagian depan dan belakang.

Di notes bagian depan tertulis,

 _Habiskan dulu dessert ini sebelum membaca sticky notes yang di belakang_.

Sasuke menatap Naruto takjub, sejak kapan _dessert_ ini disiapkan. Rasanya tadi tidak ada di meja makan. Tapi, tatapan balasan Naruto diiringi gerakan tangan seolah menyuruh Sasuke untuk makan tanpa ada penolakan. Jadi, Sasuke menurut saja, memakan _dessert_ itu sambil terus memandangi Naruto.

Selesai menghabiskan _dessert_ tersebut, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan alis bertaut. Naruto sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, minuman susu coklat panas buatannya pun masih tersisa di gelas tersebut. Padahal biasanya Naruto menghabiskan minuman itu dengan secapat kilat. Sasuke masih menatap Naruto sampai pemuda itu memberikan instruksi pada Sasuke untuk mulai membaca _sticky notes_ yang satunya lagi.

Sasuke meraih dan membuka _sticky notes_ itu. Notes itu memang terlipat rapi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sasuke membaca dan tertegun.

 _Hey, jadikan aku milikmu dengan memberi cincin untuk dipakai dijari manisku, Sasuke_.

Itu tulisan yang membuat Sasuke tertegun.

Bukankah ini sama saja dengan Naruto mengajaknya menikah? Padahal jika Sasuke bercanda soal menikah, Naruto selalu tidak merespon. Kadang Sasuke sendiri yang meragu, jika Naruto benar-benar menyukainya.

Perlahan Sasuke menatap langsung mata Naruto yang semakin mengigit bibirnya, gelisah. Susu coklatnya terlupakan.

"Habiskan dulu minumanmu." Tegur Sasuke dan Naruto menurut dengan meneguknya secara cepat. Setelah minuman habispun Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan was-was. Sasuke jadi ingin tersenyum karena tingkah Naruto, tapi ia menahannya.

"-Bukankah kau sudah menjadi milikku?" Tanyanya seolah memastikan tulisan tadi sekaligus ingin main-main. Sasuke ingin Naruto mengatakan secara langsung, tidak perlu memakai perumpamaan.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku..." Ada dengusan nafas pelan disela Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu. "...Maksudku... _Well_ kau tahu seperti...-" Kali ini ada jeda panjang, mata Naruto bergerak liar, seolah kesulitan menemukan kata-kata.

"-Seperti... Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Naruto pasti dan menatap mata Sasuke tanpa ada binar keraguan.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin tersenyum lebar karena pernyataan itu, tapi lebih memilih untuk tetap terlihat biasa. "Bukankah aku yang harus mengatakan itu? Aku pihak _seme_ disini." Protes Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di dada dan mendengus secara kasar.

Mata Naruto melotot kesal karena ucapan itu. "Tidak perlu membahas posisi... Cukup jawab saja..."

Sasuke terkekeh karena jawaban itu. "Memangnya itu berupa pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab? Bukankah kau mengatakannya tanpa kata tanya?"

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut mendengus kasar. "Kalau begitu, jawabannya juga aku yang tentukan dan itu harus ya!" Kali ini Naruto ikut melipat tangan di dada.

Yup, Naruto kembali dengan sifat _tsundere_ -nya.

"Asal kau tidak membuatku kuatir dan menghindariku seperti minggu lalu." Jawab Sasuke menatap Naruto yang seperti sedang menahan nafas. "Jawaban sudah pasti ya..." Lanjut Sasuke tetap mempertahankan nada tenang dalam suaranya.

Butuh beberapa lama untuk Naruto mencerna ucapan Sasuke, "Syukurlah..." Hembusan nafasnya terdengar lega.

"Tapi, seharusnya aku yang melamarmu, _dobe_..." Sasuke tetap memprotes. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertengkar hal sepeleh seperti ini.

Bola mata Naruto langsung memutar jengah, "Kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Siapa yang melamar terlebih dahulu bukan masalah besar, _teme_..." Naruto memang berusaha menjawab dengan kesal, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah..." Jawab Sasuke ikut berpura-pura kesal.

Sasuke lalu meraih _sticky notes_ yang sebelumnya digunakan Naruto dan mulai menulis.

 _Jadi, kapan kita membeli cincinnya?_

Tanya Sasuke dibalik _sticky notes_ yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Naruto.

 _Sesegera mungkin?_

Itu jawaban Naruto dengan _sticky notes_ baru.

Dan kemudian senyuman kedua melebar. Lamaran mereka bukan dengan cara yang umum, mereka memang berpakaian formal, walaupun kaki mereka tidak menggunakan sepatu formal dan hanya bertelanjang kaki saja, tapi itu cukup memudahkan kaki mereka untuk saling bersentuhan dan bermain-main di bawah meja makan. Toh, cara melamar mereka tetap membuat bahagia.

"Hey~ Sering-seringlah menuliskan notes padaku..."

Sasuke tersenyum karena permintaan itu.

"Ya... Aku akan selalu menuliskan notes padamu."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_ :

*Fic pemanasan buat SasuNaru day. Can't wait for*

 _First of all, thank you_ untuk para _reviewers_! Awalnya tidak begitu yakin dengan cerita ini, tapi diluar didugaan ternyata banyak yang bilang manis (seriusan saya tidak merasa ini dikategorikan fic manis) Tapi anehnya fic-fic saya pasti mayoritasnya bilang _sweet._ Tapi, saya senang juga baca _review_ _readers_ sekalian karena menambah motivasi & memperbaiki gaya penulisan saya. hehehe. _Arigatou~_

 **Q & A**

Q : choikim1310

A : Ch 2 _updated_ , disini giliran Sasuke yang curhat..

Q : uzumakiey resty tafrijian

A : hahaha, tetap terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak

Q : Mizuumi Yoite

A : _Arigatou_ ~ sudah di- _update_ semoga tetap suka.

Q : CacuNaluPolepel

A : _*_ pukpuk* Iya, Naru- _chan_ akhirnya bisa bicara, bisunya bukan permanen.

Q : uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan

A : _Arigatou_ , _happy ending_ kok cerita-nya.

Q : Retnoelf

A : Naruto bisa bicara lagi karena dia bukan bisu permanen.

Q : UchiKaze Ammy

A : Waahhh terima kasih sudah suka. Iya, Naru bisa bicara~

Q : versetta

A : _Arigatou~ Un! Ganbarimasu!_ Cuma ingin saja buat Sasuke jadi tipe yang diam-diam, tapi _sweet_. Khekekeke

Q : Habibah794

A : Sejak Sasuke mengenal Naruto *eeaaaaa* Yup! Sudah dilanjutkan.

Q : Himawari Wia

A : _Sweet_ kah? Awalnya tidak yakin loh bakal dibilang _sweet._ Yup! Sudah dilanjutkan, makasih _review_ -nya.

Q : Akira Veronica Lianis

A : Aaaa... Mirip ya? Saya sengaja kok *plaakkkk* Tidak disengaja, hehehe. Judulnya beda tipiisss dengan punya-nya Nightbloodybaby _san_ _Post Me Nots._ dan sudah saya baca juga karena dikasih tahu Akira- _san,_ , tapi rasanya punya _author_ Nightbloodybaby lebih manisss. Keterangannya-nya memang sengaja dimunculkan dari sisinya Sasuke. Oke tidak apa-apa, saya malah senang kalau _review-_ nyapanjang, makasih, ya.

Q : TemeLoveDobeChan

A : Terima kasih sudah sangat suka dan terima kasih buat _review_ -nya.

Q : SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

A : Uuuhhh... _Sweet_ kah? Sudah dilanjutkan. Diusahakan juga untuk tetap menulis.

Q : Guest (1)

A : Yeeyyy... Iya ada lagi, biar bisa tahu _kokoro_ Sasuke waktu tahu Naru kecelakaan.

Q : Nikeisha Farras

A : Jangan terhura, ini _happy ending_ kok TwT... _So Sweet_ ya? Padahal menurut saya biasa saja, loh *Oi* Mungkin yang _sweet_ dan tamvan kayak Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi, cuma sisa Sasuke yang punya Naruto saja *Khekeke* Un! Naru tidak bisu permanen dan POV Sasuke sudah di- _update_.

Q : NauchiKirikaRE22

A : Hehehe, makasih sudah mau baca fic SN lagi. Semoga tetap suka ya sama ch ini.

Q : 7965319

A : So sweet ya? Padahal tidak menyangka sebelumnya kalau dianggap swet. Makasih _review_ -nya.

Q : Iyeth620

A : Terima kasih sudah mau terharu, saya memang ingin buat kesan kalau Naruto benar-benar terpukul.

Q : Sondankh641

A : Ya, Naruto memang bisu, tapi karena trauma. Jadi, kalau trauma sudah hilang bisa sembuh kembali. Di _chapter_ ini sudah dijelaskan.

Q : uzuryu

A : Terima kasih... ^^

 _And the least not the last,_

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

~09-07-2016~


End file.
